The Drama Games
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: 24 unfortunate teens from the Total Drama universe are selected to fight to the death in the 73rd Hunger Games. Rated T for violence. Total Drama never happened because everyone lives in Panem.
1. The Reaping

**So I started a story "The Drama Games" a long time ago, but then I deleted it due to a lack of interest. Now I started a new one, and I WILL complete this one. This story will take place in Panem like the original, so Total Drama never happened. But I don't know whether to put this as a crossover or not. LOL.**

* * *

_District 1, Blaineley's POV_

"Welcome, welcome!" I said cheerfully. I looked about the sullen crowd of teens. They were wearing their best clothes and looked particularly ruffled. Why wouldn't they? It was reaping day, where one boy and one girl would be chosen from each district (there were twelve) to fight to the death in the annual Hunger Games.

"I am sure you're all excited to take part in the 73rd Hunger Games, aren't you?" I beamed at all of them, only to have them glaring back at me. "Well then... as usual, ladies first!"

With that, I turned toward two large glass balls each full of slips. I put my hand in the left glass ball and poked my hand around the paper slips. I dug toward the bottom of the glass ball until my fingers touched a single slip. I pulled it out and unfolded it. The entire crowd watched and waited with bated breath.

Speaking into the mike, I read the slip in a clear voice, "Courtney Davis."

The crowd parted to reveal a Hispanic girl with brunette hair, who was obviously Courtney. All eyes were on her as she walked toward the stage with her head held high. She stepped toward me and faced the crowd, looking at everyone as if they were not worthy of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet our female tribute, Courtney Davis!" I gestured toward Courtney, who merely smiled and curtsied. I turned back to the reaping balls. The entire crowd held their breath again.

"And now for the boys," I put my hand in the right ball and started poking around for a slip. My hand kept on poking around until I finally grasped a slip. I pulled it out and read it, "Alejandro Burromeurto!"

A handsome Spanish teen walked up to the stage now. He wore a dashing smile and had a confident look in his eyes. Then Alejandro took my hand and kissed it, causing me to blush and giggle. But I soon regained calmness and turned toward the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District One," I announced. "Meet this year's tributes!" Alejandro and Courtney shook hands (the latter blushed while doing so) and with that, I led them inside the district's Justice Building.

* * *

_District 2, Brick's POV_

Once the district's escort read "Brick McArthur" from that bit of paper, I knew I was screwed.

I was sweating as I looked up at the stage. This couldn't been happening. There were thousands of slips in the jar, and the escort had chosen, of all the slips, mine.

My father was a Peacekeeper, so I was naturally more fortunate than most people. I was also one of the strongest teens in my district, because of all the years of working and training in case my chance would come.

And it came. But despite my training and preparation, I was still rather nervous. I never thought I would actually end up killing innocent people my age, and there was still a chance that I could die. My luck would run out and it would end, and so would my life.

I gulped and very slowly stepped toward the stage. I stood beside a girl volunteer named Heather Wong. She had raven hair, a sneer on her mouth, and a look in her eyes that clearly said, "Mess with me and you're dead meat."

We took each others' hands and shook them firmly in front of the crowd. After we let go, I gave a small salute to the crowd. Then the district escort smiled and said, "Meet this year's tributes for District Two!"

With that, he steered us inside the Justice Building. As we went inside, I looked nervously at the crowd one last time before the doors slammed shut.

* * *

**(A/N: From this point, I'm skipping the rest of the districts' reapings and just listing the tributes because I can. Also, I'm really lazy.)**

_District 3_

Eva Johansen

Noah Webster

_District 4_

Bridgette Summers

Mike Smith

_District 5_

Jo Avery

Lightning Stevenson

_District 6_

Gwen Harrington

Tyler Yonder

_District 7_

Cody Anderson

Dawn Evergreen

_District 8_

Lindsay Price

Owen Watts

_District 9_

Staci Bloomington

Cameron Jones

_District 10_

Sierra Patel

Scott O'Malley

_District 11_

Zoey Malone

Ezekiel Bradley

_District 12_

Izzy King

Duncan Carter

* * *

**Soooo... yeah. These are this year's not-so-lucky tributes! You made have noticed that I made up most of these last names, and if some character's real last name gets revealed in the actual show, then don't look at me. Also, if any of these names have a relation to anyone you know, living or dead, then it's purely coincidental.**

**Next up are the tribute parade, training sessions, interviews, and then the actual action. You are welcome to review your predictions and what you thought of my story.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**Until next time!**


	2. To The Capitol

**Note: I've noticed that there haven't been many reviews for this story. I mean, don't get me wrong. That's okay; I'll be writing the whole story regardless. However, getting feedback is an important part of the writing process, so if you can, then be sure to review any chapter you like or have critiques on- even if you don't have a fanfic account, you can submit an anonymous review that will be just as appreciated. Anyways, I hope that doesn't seem too demanding- it's in my nature to come off a little as such. Also, one more thing: if you have ANY questions about anything you can PM me and I'll respond to them. Despite all that, however, here is the next chapter for you all to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Tribute Train**_

_District 1's Car, Normal POV_

Alejandro and Courtney sat on opposite sides of the train. They were both feasting on rich, fancy food that they barely ate back at home.

Alejandro flashed Courtney a dashing smile. "Prepared for the Hunger Games, chica?"

Courtney sniffed snootily in response. "Of course I'm prepared!" she barked automatically. "Nobody can beat me! I'm always prepared, and you know I'm going to win these Games!"

The Latino just smiled. "Of course," he answered smoothly. "But if you're going to kill to win, just be careful to not ruin your beautiful features in the process."

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "You... you think my features are beautiful?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Yes, my dearest Courtney," Alejandro answered, mentally laughing over the fact that he was planning on making Courtney one of his first targets.

At that comment, Courtney blushed and giggled stupidly. "Oh, Alejandro..."

* * *

_District 2's Car_

Brick and Heather sat in silence, not facing each other, until Brick turned and, in a attempt to make friendly conversation, said, "So... uh... how are you, ma'am?"

Heather glared at him. "Listen, dork," she snapped, grabbing his arm and digging her fingernails in it. "Don't try to get on my good side, because I'm going to win, and I'm not falling for any of your charms. Keep this up, and you're my first kill." With that, she roughly pushed Brick away.

Brick staggered a little, and then examined his throbbing arm. It was turning red and already had deep fingernail marks.

He sighed. This was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

_District 3's Car_

Eva was punching the train walls as hard as she could. She kept screaming for the Peacekeepers to let her out.

Meanwhile, Noah watched, bored. He had taken out a book and started to read, ignoring Eva's shouts of anger.

"I SWEAR, THEY AREN'T GOING TO MAKE ME DO THIS! THEY'RE DEAD... THEY'RE ALL DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GOING TO THROTTLE THE PRESIDENT WHILE HE SLEEPS... I'M GOING TO..." Eva screamed.

Suddenly, a group of Peacekeepers walked in and zapped Eva with some electric guns. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Noah had barely reacted to the entire situation. He merely turned a page of his book and muttered snidely under his breath, "Oh sure... you zapped her, because she's going to be any more happy when she wakes up."

* * *

_District 7's Car_ **(A/N: I'm skipping some districts)**

On one of the train's soft benches, Dawn was weeping softly. Cody, the male tribute, held her hand and comforted her, despite the fact he might be forced to kill her later. "Hey... it's ok..."

The petite moonchild looked up, sniffling. "I... I have to kill... both fellow human beings and animals for survival. Worst of all, M-mother Earth will be forced to turn against us in the arena!" She wept again.

Although he didn't understand that Mother Earth bit, Cody pulled Dawn in for a hug. "I don't want to kill anyone either..."

Despite the situation they were in, Cody was actually looking forward to meeting the girls from the other districts. The goth girl from District 6 looked hot, and so did Dawn and the blond girl from District 4. Perhaps they could be allies, and maybe something more...

Cody shook his head. He was getting distracted.

* * *

_District 9's Car_

"My great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather Boris invented weapons," Staci rambled. "Before him, people just used their fists and feet to fight. Yah, like so sad. And my great-great-great-great aunt Gertrude invented..."

The male tribute, Cameron, wasn't even listening. Instead he was rocking back and forth in a fetal position. "I don't wanna die! I want my bubble!" he screamed.

"My seventh cousin twice removed invented bubbles. Before her..."

* * *

_District 10's Car_

"OMIGOSH! I am, like, super excited to be participating in the Hunger Games!" Sierra squealed. "I know everything about the Victors already! Some are sooooo cute! But some of this year's tributes are cute too, like that Cody..." Sierra squealed again.

Scott growled and threw a jelly tart at her. "Nobody freaking cares about your damn fangirling. We all know that only one can survive..."

The ginger-haired teen turned his head away, smirking. _And the remaining survivor is going to be me..._ he thought smugly.

* * *

_District 12's Car_

"Uhhhh... what are you doing?" The punk tribute, Duncan, asked. He stared boredly at the female tribute, Izzy, who was hanging upside down from one of the decorative chandeliers on the train.

"Izzy is having fun, that is what she's doing!" The redhead cackled, swinging around. "In the Hunger Games, Izzy is going to kill people and blow stuff up! BOOM BOOM!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Ummm... good for you." He started to carve a skull into the mahogany table with a table knife.

Izzy looked out of the window and suddenly climbed down. She pointed out of the window. "Oooh... we're at the Capitol! The Capitol people are so excited to see E-SCOPE!"

Indeed, at the Capitol's train station, the residents were eagerly crowding around the train to take a good look at this year's tribute. They wore bright colors, outfits, and accessories made up of mostly silk, feathers, and gems. The Capitol residents did not look at all appealing; they looked too... bright and artificial, like aliens.

They were also eyeing the tributes rather hungrily, as if they were dinner. Some were also surveying the tributes, as if they were deciding which ones would die first and which ones stood a chance.

Each district's escort lead their tributes out of the train, ready to prepare them for the Tribute Parade in the Remake Center.

* * *

**Ok... bad chapter ending, but whatever. Anyway, read and review!**

**Next up: the Tribute Parade!**


	3. Author's Note

**Small Author's Note: Sorry for this note! The good news is that this story is not being discontinued, and I'm currently working on it, so you may all sigh in relief. the bad news is that the next chapter is the Tribute Parade, and I'm having trouble coming up with costumes! (I'm not using costumes from the book or movie) Can you all do me a huge favor and give me ideas for costumes! You can PM me or leave your ideas in a review! Thank you all so much!**


End file.
